Traps using adhesives for trapping rodents are well known in the art. A typical adhesive rodent trap comprises a plastic tray which is filled with a high-strength adhesive. Such traps are placed in areas frequented by rodents. When a rodent runs onto the tray, it is securely held in place by the adhesive. Such a trap is disclosed in German patent number DE 3,127,234, Jan. 20, 1983. The adhesive trays used for trapping rodents are ineffective for trapping snakes, due to the behavioral characteristics of snakes. Snakes tend to crawl with their heads slightly elevated. If a snake were to encounter a rodent adhesive trap, it would first sense the presence of the trap when its neck, at a point approximately three or four inches behind its head, touches the edge of the trap. The snake will hesitate momentarily, then either avoid capture by crawling around the trap or crawl forward onto the trap. When its neck first engages the adhesive and becomes stuck, the snake will tend to use the rear portion of its body to gain leverage to pull back from the trap. The snake may thrash its body from side to side in its attempt to pull free, but it is unlikely that a snake will throw a loop of its body forward onto the adhesive. The snake may succeed in freeing itself from the adhesive because only a small portion of its body contacts the adhesive.